The Hematology Research Training Program at the University of Washington is designed to provide intensive post-doctoral research training in investigative hematology. The program emphasizes cell and molecular biology, with particular strengths in: stem cells and hematopoiesis, cell and gene therapy, platelets and hemostasis, vascular biology, hematologic malignancies, cancer biology, and hematopoietic cell transplantation. Program faculty includes established investigators with strong independent research programs from both basic science and clinical departments at the University of Washington, Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center, and nearby affiliated institutions. The goal of the Training Program is to develop the research, presentation, and fund-raising skills that trainees will need to establish independent research careers, and to train future leaders in the field of research hematology. Trainees have MD, MD/PhD or PhD degrees. Many have completed clinical training in hematology, but others are basic researchers wishing to work in the field. Trainees are chosen through an application process and interactions with program faculty. They obtain laboratory experience by working with a mentor, and are assisted in laboratory techniques, publishing papers, presentation skills, and acquiring independent grant support. Trainees typically receive 2 years of funding from the Program, but often continue their training longer under separate funding mechanisms. Training progress is monitored by the faculty mentor, a separate faculty advisor, the Program Directors, and the Division of Hematology faculty through regular research presentations and meetings with each trainee. The main strengths of the Program include: diverse research opportunities, a qualified senior faculty, and a long track record, spanning over four decades of graduates obtaining junior faculty positions and becoming independent and distinguished investigators.